


thunderstorms

by uwujii



Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I was so soft writing this i, M/M, Oh my god Atsumu, Thunderstorms, caring atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwujii/pseuds/uwujii
Summary: Kiyoomi's scared of thunder and Atsumu finds out.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161587
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> hii! :D 
> 
> Day 3: "let's just stay like this a little longer..." for SakuAtsuFluffWeek2021 :D

"Atsumu, are you going out?" Kiyoomi asks as he sees his boyfriend taking his phone from the dining table. Atsumu looks back and gives him a quick nod, "I'm going to get something from the convenience store nearby. I'll be quick."

Kiyoomi only nods as Atsumu walks to him and kisses him on the cheek before leaving their apartment. He stands there for a bit before looking at the weather prediction for the day on his phone.

There's going to be a thunderstorm.

He furrows his brows in frustration as he looks out the window, the sky was still clear, but he knew that wouldn't last. Everything would eventually turn dark, grey, and cold. As much as Kiyoomi liked rainy afternoons, thunderstorms— _thunder_ was a different matter.

He had a fear of them. As a child, he would have the worst reactions. He used to cry, cling onto others, and shake uncontrollably. As an adult, he had gotten over most of them, but he was still afraid.

Not many know, and it wasn't like phobias had ever become a topic between him and Atsumu. So, not even him knows. Kiyoomi always made sure to know if there were a thunderstorm coming to prepare a list of excuses not to be with anyone. But now, he had a boyfriend, who was oblivious to his fear, and he couldn't just go somewhere else when Atsumu was coming home soon.

He groans in frustration as he thinks of a way to escape this predicament, but nothing comes. And with all his thinking, he doesn't realize that the sky had gotten dark. His heart races when he realizes that Atsumu's not home yet, and he assumes that the blond doesn't even have an umbrella.

He calls Atsumu, and he picks up immediately, "Omi?"

"It's getting dark. Where are you?" Kiyoomi asks as he hears a grumble from the sky. He heads to the couch and grabs a pillow to hug. He hears a plastic bag rustling from the other line, "I thought of buying ingredients for oden, is that okay? You didn't cook yet, did you?"

Kiyoomi looks at the kitchen; with all the thinking he's done, he forgot to cook. "No, I haven't yet. Do you have an umbrella?"

Atsumu chuckles, and Kiyoomi already knows he doesn't. "I don't, but I'll be home before it starts pouring. What do you want to do while the storm passes?"

_Hide._

"Whatever you want."

"Oh! Wanna watch a movie? We could eat on the couch. I'll clean after, I promise! I know you hate eating anywhere else but the dining table," Atsumu tells him, and Kiyoomi's lips form a smile, forgetting for a moment about what was coming. "Sure, just this once."

Atsumu cheers, and Kiyoomi chuckles, "you better get home dry. I'll prepare the pot for the oden." There's another grumble, and Kiyoomi abruptly hangs up on Atsumu. He stands up from the couch and walks to the kitchen, but his eyes are stuck on the windows, watching the clouds' movements.

* * *

Atsumu gets to the apartment complex right before it starts pouring. He sighs in relief as he walks up the stairs; he jumps as he hears a loud grumble from the sky. The winds had gotten stronger, and he could only assume that the rain was going to be incredibly loud later.

He made his way to their door and unlocks it; he looks around; Kiyoomi wasn't in the living room where he expected him to be. He furrows his brows, "Omi?" He asks, but there's no response.

He removes his shoes, and he walks towards the kitchen, where he could only guess he was, but he wasn't. The pot was ready, as well as the utensils for cooking, but the man he wanted to see was nowhere to be found.

After leaving the plastic bag in the sink, he decides to check the bedroom. He quietly opens the door; the lights are off. His brows furrow deeper as he flipped the switch, and once again, Kiyoomi wasn't there. "Omi?" He calls again, but louder. Instead of a response from his boyfriend, however, there was a loud boom from the sky, along with the sound of lightning striking.

"Shit!"

He hears Kiyoomi's voice from the main bathroom with the sound of a few objects falling on the ground. Atsumu's heart races as he runs to the bathroom and opens it wide, panic and worry written all over his face, "Omi! Are you okay?" He looks over to the torn shower curtain and his boyfriend wrapped around it as he lays sideways inside the bathtub, groaning in pain.

Atsumu walks past the products on the ground and kneels next to the bathtub, slowly removing the shower curtain from Kiyoomi's arm. "Omi? What happened?" Atsumu asks softly, and Kiyoomi tries to roll over, but his leg gets stuck in the curtain, and he yells in pain. "Did you hit your leg on the edge?" Atsumu asks as he tries to get Kiyoomi to stand.

Kiyoomi only nods as he winces at every movement he makes. "How's your back? Did you hit your head? What hurts?" Atsumu asks as they slowly make their way to the living room. Kiyoomi wasn't wet, but he was limping. Atsumu's question wasn't answered by words but by a sudden movement at the same time that there was another strike of lightning.

Kiyoomi held on Atsumu for dear life. His arms clung to him like a child despite the pain he was feeling all over his body. Atsumu could only support Kiyoomi's weight and be confused because of the sudden action and... shaking?

Then, it clicks, Kiyoomi's scared of thunder.

Atsumu turns his head to Kiyoomi, whose limbs were all over him, but his head was facing the ground. He could see from his side view that he was terrified, and his breathing was ragged. So slowly, Atsumu continued to lead them to the couch.

He set Kiyoomi down as comfortably as he could and tried to remove his arms from him, but it doesn't work. "Omi, I have to make sure there aren't any bruises on you. Let go for a bit, and then you can hold on to me when another one comes, okay?"

There's hesitation, but Kiyoomi eventually let go. Atsumu kisses his forehead softly before standing over him to check. "Does anywhere else hurt except your right leg?" He asks again, and Kiyoomi moves a bit to assess whatever he hurt in the falling process. "My back hurts a bit, and I landed on my right arm, so it sort of hurts."

"Does it hurt really bad? Do we need to go to the hospital?" Atsumu asks softly, evidently worried, and Kiyoomi shakes his head. "I'll be fine. My leg might need some ice, though; it'll probably have a bump."

Atsumu only nods and sits back next to Kiyoomi so he can lean on him, "what happened in the bathroom?"

Kiyoomi takes a few moments before he replies, "I got surprised by the thunder, and I lost my footing and, well, fell in the tub." Atsumu doesn't laugh like he usually would, but he puts an arm around Kiyoomi and pulls him closer but not too hard to hurt his arm.

He doesn't say anything about figuring out his fear of thunder because it might make Kiyoomi uncomfortable, so they keep quiet for a bit.

"I'm scared of thunder. Thunderstorms."

Atsumu looks at him, surprised, but doesn't say anything still. "I never let anyone notice, and I didn't know what to do this time. You left, and I heard the first rumble, and I just went to the bathroom to hide, but then it got stronger, and well, I slip and fall, and you come to save me," Kiyoomi chuckles dryly.

Atsumu makes sure that his hold on Kiyoomi is comforting as he tells him this. "I'm sorry I never told you," Kiyoomi looks up, and Atsumu smiles down at him, "it's okay, Omi. I know now, don't I? Next time, I won't leave."

Kiyoomi smiles, and at the same time, another round of thunder booms through the skies, and Kiyoomi jumps and clings into Atsumu again, flinching in pain as his body moved too quickly and too much.

"Omi, are you okay? It's alright, I'm here, you can let go so you won't be in pain," Atsumu tells him, voice panicky as he tries to move, but Kiyoomi's arms around his torso and his head on his chest don't budge.

"Let's just stay like this a little longer, please?"

Atsumu relaxes and sighs, "okay. I'll make oden later when everything passes, okay?" Kiyoomi only nods as a response, and Atsumu hears him mumble something on his chest.

"What was that?"

Kiyommi looks up at Atsumu again, "thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> :D
> 
> I write threads on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/koukofii) too :D but more on bkak & krkn


End file.
